


That spot right there.

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Wincest.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is that little freckle on Dean's lip. It's driving Sam crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That spot right there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me moving my old stuff from LJ over here.  
> Tags and warnings are not cooperating with me, so do beware that this is Wincest.  
> Feedback: yes please, if you would be so kind

It's that spot there, right in the middle of Dean's lower lip. It's driving Sam crazy. He can't keep his eyes off it. Sometimes he thinks that Dean knows, is aware of Sam staring at it. Dean is always touching it. Or so it seems anyway. A finger stroking over it when he's thinking, or the pen he's sucking on, teeth biting it when Dean smiles that smile, the 'come get it' smile. Sam wants it to be his dick touching it. Resting on that particular spot before he pushes in as far as it goes. 

Dean had asked if he wanted, and hell yeah, he wanted. Dean on his knees, Sam's hand in his hair. Holding him still while Sam rubbed his dick over that spot. Wetting it, making Dean's lip glisten with the pearly fluids dribbling from the hard flesh sliding back and forth over it, over Dean's cheek, painting him with it. 

Green eyes behind half closed lids, cheekbones shadowed by long lashes, gazing up at Sam, slow blink but not closing. Sam can't do anything but stare. He hadn't expected Dean to do this, go to his knees just like that. But he had, Sam's hands guiding, pushing, him down. He had dropped so smoothly, gracefully.

That spot there, Sam holds Dean's face by the jaw, keeping his mouth slightly open with his thumb on Dean's lower lip just beside it. He can see the tip of tongue resting behind white teeth, waiting to slip out and touch. But Sam has to touch first, touch that spot. He rubs his thumb over it, hissing when Dean's tongue slips out, touching back. There is no stopping when Dean sucks Sam's thumb in, tongue caressing the pad, twirling around. 

The feeling goes straight to his dick, making it hurt and strain, almost taking on a life of its own. Sam pulls his thumb out and listens to the whine Dean emits. Dean leans forward, mouth half open, wanting. 

The first tentative flick of tongue sizzles though Sam like wildfire. Dean has sucked him off before, and done it so good Sam has been mindless afterwards, but this is different. Sam holds him, both hands on Dean's head, tilting it back for the right angle. He slides so effortlessly down Dean's throat, engulfed in wethotvelvet. Dean's cheeks are bulging with the pressure from Sam going so deep, choking a little, tears beginning to leak and Sam can't help run his fingers over Dean's cheek. He feels himself, rubs himself through Dean's skin stretched so tightly around him.

Sam doesn't move at first, just stays there, with his cock down Dean's throat, watching his brother strain to breathe, but not fight. Not at all, just trying to breathe through his nose, flicking his tongue against Sam's shaft. Sam groans and slides out. Somewhere around there he loses it. His groans mingles with the sweet noises Dean makes, the only other sound is the wet slide of skin as Sam fucks Dean's mouth.

That spot right there, Sam can see it even though Dean's lips are red and swollen. It still drives him crazy. He sits on the bed, his knees gave out when Dean took him all the way down and swallowed around him, tears streaming and not stopping until Sam couldn't hold it anymore. Dean is still on his knees, head resting on Sam's thigh. Sam leans in and kisses that spot, touches his tongue to it so very gently.


End file.
